Issue 5
Issue 5 is the fifth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the fifth part of Volume 1: Days Gone Bye. It was originally published on February 1, 2004. Plot Synopsis Three weeks after getting the guns, Rick and Shane are teaching everyone how to shoot. Everyone is impressed with Andrea's skill. Both Rick and Shane agree that she is possibly the best shot of the group. Rick also insists on teaching Carl, despite Lori's disapproval. After Rick announces to everyone that Carl will be carrying his own gun, Rick and Lori have a fight. When everyone makes it back to camp, Donna shows her disgust of Andrea and Amy sleeping in the camper with Dale. A couple of days later, Rick, Shane, and Dale go to get firewood and they talk about the girls living with Dale. Rick says how he sees nothing wrong with it and Dale says that nothing is going on. He says that the two simply keep things clean, and give him some comfort since his wife passed away a couple months ago. After Rick mentions how cold it's getting, Shane yells at him, saying how tired he is of hearing Rick talk. Rick is left shocked, and Shane leaves with firewood. Dale says to Rick that Shane has issues. That night they talk about what they did before the outbreak. Dale mentions he was a salesman, retired, and on the road with his wife. After the outbreak, she died, and afterward he found Amy and Andrea. Andrea mentions she was a clerk at a law firm and was driving Amy back to college. Glenn was a pizza delivery boy. Allen says that he was a shoes salesman supporting the rest of the family. Jim simply says he was a mechanic. Rick and Shane recount their stories, and Carol mentions that she used to sell tupperware and her husband was a cars salesman, who had killed himself after watching his parents die in front of him. Amy goes to the RV to use the bathroom when she is attacked by a zombified Reggie, which bites her in the neck. The survivors are suddenly invaded by zombies. Lori is nearly killed by a roamer, but is saved when Carl shoots it. Jim launches into a rage and attacks a roamer, while yelling that it killed his family. When all the zombies are killed, Andrea shoots Amy in the head in order to prevent reanimation. It is then revealed that Jim received a bite to his arm, while killing the zombie. Credits *Rick Grimes *Shane *Lori Grimes *Carl Grimes *Glenn *Andrea *Allen *Jim *Ben *Billy *Sophia *Dale *Carol *Amy *Donna *Reggie (Zombified) Deaths *Erma (Confirmed Fate) *Amy *Reggie (Zombified) Trivia *Last appearance of Amy. *Last appearance of Reggie. (Zombified) *Lori mentions in this issue that Carl is 7 years old. *Reggie's death marks the first character to die in the Comic Series. *This issue was released only 4 days after the previous issue, making it the fastest released issue. References ru:Выпуск 5 Category:Media and Merchandise